In a multimedia collaboration environment, a presenter at a local endpoint device may share screen content associated with a presentation with one or more participating endpoint devices connected with the presenter endpoint device over a network; however, distributing high quality, low-latency video presentations under control of the presenter can cause complications. Content, such as slides in a PowerPoint presentation, is typically encoded in a similar way to live main video content, with low delay and no look-ahead, which limits image/video compression performance and video quality. In particular, animations and slide transitions are difficult to encode, and can cause either dropped video frames or a quality “crash” during the presentation. It is possible to distribute slides in advance, in compressed or uncompressed form, but this prevents the presenter from controlling the presentation.